


Atychiphobia (prompt)

by disgustedqueen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Atychiphobia (prompt)

Atychiphobia – fear of failure

———

Blood.

Cassie punched down alien after alien, breath heaving as she swallowed uncomfortably. She needed to tag out, let Conner take a turn. But Conner was gone.

Death.

She didn’t know how many died on either side. The fluids on her clothes and skin shouldn’t account as how many were dead. She knew more than one was dead on her side.

Breathless.

She puts her hands to his chest, counting the compressions and she tips back his head and presses her mouth to his, pushing air into his lungs.

Failure.


End file.
